Raven Eyes
by Areze
Summary: This is a few of Raven's many different adventuers... this one is very... well you'll have to read it to find out. My first Fic, so don't hate me please!
1. Let's meet the family

Raven Eyes

Chapter I

I open my eyes to the light blue sky, trying to discover the names of the few clouds above. The mid-afternoon sun is shining lightly on the green grass. As I sat up to look around and saw a doe and her fawn crossing the grassy field. Hair bowled past my face, bringing the smell of the nearby river along with it. The meadow's only sounds are the bird's songs and the wind blowing, playing a game with the few leaves it has picked up along the way. I pushed my hair out of my face and turn to see the doe and fawn running from the praying jaws of a wolf, gone mad by hunger. As they disappear from sight, I knew he was successful in his hunt, from the smell of blood in the air. I turned my head once more to see what other animals are in the meadow at this time of day. I slowly stood up, stretched, then dusted myself off and started to walk towards the opposite side. A robin, flying low, zips past my emerald green eyes as young girl runs into the meadow, left of where I was standing. "Raven! Raven! Wait up!"

As the young girl reached me, I looked down to her face. She couldn't be more than 16, but her light tan face says different. Her brown hair pulled back, into a high ponytail, waves back and forth in the wind. "Cloey, what are you doing here? You were supposed to leave at sunrise."

"I know, but... I couldn't leave without saying good-bye to you first."

I looked deep in to Cloey's dark green eyes. "You must leave; you know that as well as I do. The longer you stay here the less you learn. I know it hard to leave here, but you must. It's part of life. You can't stay here with me forever."

"How come?" Cloey whined as she looked to the ground.

"Because you need training and I need time away from you! That's why. I need a life too! Now go!"

I pushed Cloey back to the edge of the meadow, then handed her, her backpack. "Go west until you come to a waterfall, then north from there for two days. When you come to a forest call out that you are in need for training and you need someone to show you the way. That's all I can do for you, the rest you must do by yourself."

As Cloey walked away she looked back once more at me. 

"Good-bye Raven. I'll miss you."

I smiled and watched her leave "Finally! I don't have to deal with her anymore!" With that I turned my back and walked to my home.

If you walk strait from the meadow you can see the back of my house. The tall three story wooden home is my best work of art, along with all the furniture inside. Everything in that house that was made of wood, I craved. It took all summer but I finally got it done. It was only one story then, but I got so many visitors I needed more rooms to keep them in so I decide to build another story. The last story was my workshop. I had my plans, partly finished wood cravings, tools, and everything else a craver would need. I've been craving now for about five year and it was taught to me a passing Rouge. _He was a nice fellow, too bad he was killed shortly after he left. _I thought as I opened the back door and walked inside.


	2. Now meet everyone else!

Chapter II

"It's seems so long ago that Cloey left here." I muttered to myself after remembering the day Cloey left. "Even if it was only yesterday. It probably seems so long because I don't hear and screaming or yelling coming from her mouth" I sighed happily then went to a mirror and looked at myself. Coley and I didn't even look alike. Cloey's tan skin to my own pale complexion that only looks paler because of my black hair makes it look that we are not related, and even less like sisters. Our emerald green eyes are the only things that we have in common. On the other hand my other sister, Hawk, look exactly the same, except for Hawk's silver hair, which was dyed with unicorn's blood; but then again Hawk is my twin. I laughed at my own stupidity as my wolf, Moonlight, walked through the door. Moonlight's appearance make most people uneasy about her, because she stands to about the average person's hip. Her fur was the color of the night sky and her eyes remind me of the moon, if there were two moons that is. Moonlight passed me and I put my hand down to pet Moonlight's head. Moonlight's yellow eyes look up to me. She barked at me not knowing I was there. "Raven! Don't scare me like that. You'll give me a heart attack!" Moonlight cried out. 

"Oh. Come on I couldn't have scared you that much." I teased.

"Still talking to animals Raven?" Muttered a deep voice that I knew only too well.

"Yes, Drago," I sighed, "You know as well as I do that Druids, like myself, talk to the animals and trees in their forests. It's a part of our job to take care of them," I said standing up to look him in the eye. Then jabbing my finger into his chest I finshen my sentence. "and you also know that Moonlight and Tiny are special to me. They always have been and they always will be. I don't know what I would do if someone hurt them. I care for them to much to even think about someone harming them." I shuddered, then looked back up to him.

His deep brown eyes, staring back, seemed to drill a hole into me. I shuttered again to shake off the feeling, and walked over to a chair and sat down, then looked him over. He also had tan skin from being in the sun to much. His body was slightly built, but still lean. His brown eyes and black short cut hair made him the apple of every girl's eye.

"So, do you always let yourself in or do you knock sometimes first?" I asked in a curious voice.

"Well, it all depends on where I am. I thought that I was welcome here."

"You are!" I jumped up in defense trying not to make him feel unwelcome. 

"It's just that... I would like to know when you're here and when you're not. I'm not used to have a male around that's all. In fact I'm not used to have anyone around." I admitted. I had lived alone until Cloey came to live with me. I had been alone since the age of nine.

"It's just hard to live alone for 25 years, then Coley came but she was always out and about looking for some guy's open arms to hang herself off of, and now all of a sudden have someone around almost all day and night. Talking about that, why do you stay here? Don't you have a house of your own?" I asked quite interested in his answer.

He paused. Then slowly, very slowly, answered my question.

"Yes, but... it's too dangerous there. Don't ask me why. Just believe me. Okay?"

".... Okay... You can stay here if you need to."

"Thank you. I think I'll take you up on that offer. It's better than my idea." He laughed and sat down in chair next to mine. I looked away from him to avoid his hand, which had went to brush his hand against my cheek. _I hate it went he does that! _I thought to myself. _I know he loves me, he made it so obvious. It was just... I never had anyone to love me when I was young, and its not something that I could get used to, could I?_ My thoughts left me as his hand came under my chin and lifted it up so my eyes were looking into his. He smiled. _He's presences, isn't he._ _Won't he ever leave me alone?_ He had been living in Dantin, the town in the middle of the forest that I cared for, for about a year now. In that time I'd learned a lot about him yet it didn't seem enough. I_ know he is a doctor, his wife died, his daughter disappeared, and he doesn't look so bad. _I jumped out of my skin!_ What was I thinking?_ _Maybe I really am crazy!_ _He doesn't look that bad. _I thought about it for a minute._ No! I don't like him. I don't. I can't. It's not possible. How could I l...l ... lo. _The words stuck were in my head and as I franticly tried to replace them with something else the room started spinning. I trued to stand up, but my legs wouldn't hold me so I feel down to the floor. This had caught Drago's attention. He slipped off his chair and took my hand and asked me what was wrong. I heard his voice and tried to say something back, but head throbbed and every bone in my body ached. I tried again to say something, anything, but no words came out. Only a simple whine that sound more like a little puppy then anything else. The spinning became faster and faster until, everything was black. 


End file.
